This invention relates to a suture closure device for particular use in laparoscopic surgery. This invention also relates to a method for closing a suture, particularly in laparoscopic surgery.
Laparoscopic surgery is currently a rapidly spreading innovative medical technique. In laparoscopic surgery, internal organs of the patient are operated upon through a plurality of sleeves inserted in the abdominal wall of the patient. The progress of the operation is continuously monitored by the surgeon and assisting personnel with the aid of a specialized camera device called a laparoscope. The laparoscope is itself inserted into the patient through one of the sleeves in the abdominal wall. The action of the distal ends of laparoscopic instruments on the internal tissues of the patient is observed on one or more television monitors connected to the laparoscope.
One of the drawbacks of laparoscopic surgery is the inability to effectively form sutures. This problem is solved by the present invention.